Some Things Can Ruin A Life
by LodaPeqcusia
Summary: Idol wants to present her best friend, Alex, at the MyMusic Halloween Party. But someone is there to ruin the fun. Will there be blood on the dancefloor ? Warning : Yaoi/Gay couple in this fic. Don't like ? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Some Things Can Ruin A Life

**Chapter 1**

« Am I pretty enough ? » was the first thought of Idol while looking into her mirror. She was fully dressed for the Halloween Party at MyMusic, wearing a Catwoman outfit. It was her boyfriend's idea, Camera Man, who was dressed as Wolverine.

« You are always pretty, you know that ! » Alex was lying, when she is sick, this is not pretty. But he's always here to cheer his best friend up. After all, he know her more then her mother. She can be really smart when you give her a chance. And not smart about fashion or mainstream, no no, really smart. She have a degree for Christ sake ! « But you know, I'm a little nervous, I never met those people... Am I pretty enough ? »

« Of course you are, as always honey ! And don't worry, they are nice. You are gonna meet my boss Indie, just remember, never say a thing about posers. Then there is Techno and Dubstep, they practically share a brain, just like us ! Hip Hop is... well... gangsta. Scene is hyperactive, cute and a little annoying. Intern 2 is just plain boring. My boyfriend Camera Man, but you know him ! And Metal. Well right now he is kinda depressed because that'll be one year tonight. » Idol said while adjusting her make-up.

« One year of what ? » asked Alex. « One year that his wife and his daughter left him, he's kinda down about it but he realizes that Tina was not the love of his life. So the only thing really bad is that he can't see Rayna, his daughter. »

Alex stopped the conversation and thought about the situation right now. He will meet Idol's co-workers and they are so weird. But weirdness is beautiful and everyone is a little weird from time to time. He shouldn't judge like that. After all, he suffered some laughs too, being gay doesn't help his life at all. He got up and looked himself on the mirror. His outfit was really great. He was dressed as Naoto Shirogane, an anime character from his favorite anime, Persona 4. Being gay and nerd isn't quite right in this world and at first, Idol was disgusted by this part of him but she learned to really love that about her best friend. Maybe someone at her work will be as nerdy as him ?

« Okay, are you ready to go, my little detective ? » asked Idol. « No, but do I have a choice ? » respond Alex, anxious at the idea of being thrown into a group of people. « Too bad, we are still going ! » said the girl in leather while turning the car on.

The trip was pretty simple. They sang to One Direction and danced all the time. Some people thought this was weird for a 26 year old girl to be friend with a 18 year old guy but they have the same heart. It's normal for them to be friends when they share everything, except the boyfriends. When the car stopped in front of the building, Alex was nervous. He kept touching his blue hat. Idol noticed the uneasiness of his friend and touched his arm. « Hey honey, that's okay. They're not going to murder you because you are nerdy or gay. You're beautiful, keep that in mind. » finished Idol with a smile. That's why he love her, she always have nice words for him and he does the same thing for her. He stepped out of the car and knocked at the door. A short girl with black hair and a big smile opened and granted him with a smile. « Hello ! You must be Idol's friend ! I'm Scene ! But... Why do you have a costume ? This isn't a party like that... »

Alex will kill Idol some day. She just wanted to be in leather and said it was a costume party. Great, just great. « Oh... Nice to meet you Scene. But, you know what, I might just go back at my place, I don't belong here, at all ! So.. » Alex stopped there, cut off by Idol. « Oh come on Alex, it's not like you are naked or anything ! I just said that because I wanted you to show these guys the real you. They are my friends, except Intern 2. And you are too so come on, get your butt in there before I kick you in ! »

With a smile, he walked in the room with Scene, who was really bouncy. But, he could see she was not mean at all. Maybe a little off the planet, but really nice. When he opened the main door, he could see that everyone was here. And everyone could see him, standing awkwardly in front of us. Idol walked past him and introduced him to everyone. « Alright MyMusic, I want you to meet Alex, my best friend. Please be nice with him ! Now, where is Camera Man ? » said Idol before she went looking for her boyfriend. Alex waved at them and Scene waved back, even though she was right next to him. Hip Hop recognize the costume and was the first to do something. He walked slowly in front of the gay boy, who was a little scared. Hip Hop was going to hit him, he was sure of that ! But instead of a punch, he received a hug. Really tight hug. He whispered something into his ear. « I love Naoto ! Welcome here dude, welcome ! » Then, after they parted, he spoke a little louder. « Nice to meet you, son ! »

Everyone else just greeted him with a loud « Hello », too busy with the opening of a bottle of wine. Apparently, Intern 2 was not doing his job. Alex decided to talk with everyone tonight, the first one will be Metal, because of the « wife and daughter thingy » He spotted the depressed guy on a chair, muttering to himself. He sat next to him and said « Hello, my name is Alex, what's yours ? » with a smile. « Everyone calls me Metal. » answered Metal before falling silent again. Alex will have to do all the work then. « Because you love Metal ? I think Metal is nice, I listen to Metallica from time to time. But don't tell Idol ! » The end make Metal laugh a little. « Well maybe tonight, we'll listen to Metallica together ? If we can escape her of course ! » said Metal while looking into Alex's eyes. They were dark green and the little man never knew why but everyone said that this was the best part of his body. Metal thought that Alex was really pretty for a boy. And then he cursed in his thoughts.

The party was pretty good, everyone was listening to everyone's genre. Even Indie, who was swaying in the background with Scene. Alex found them pretty adorable. But then the music stopped quickly and everyone stopped dancing. « What is happening ? Intern 2, did you step on something ? » asked Indie, suspicious. «Well no, it's not Intern 2's fault, it's mine ! » said a voice in a speaker. Everyone looked at the speaker, with weird looks on their face. « And who are you ? » asked Idol, next to Camera Man. « I'm your worst nightmare ! » replied the voice with a sadistic laugh at the end.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note :** I'm so sorry if I made any mistakes ! I'm French so it's a little hard for me to write in English but I really love MyMusic and I had to write a story about them ! And I put myself in it because... just because. So yes, I'm Alex. I hope to see you on the Second Chapter, until then : Je vous aime ! (It means I love you in French)


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

First of all, thank you all for your views and reviews, this means a lot to me! Second of all, I'm so sorry if I make mistakes, being French doesn't help at all but I love MyMusic so much I had to put my fanfic here. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! If it's a bit short, excuse me, I have to get to the action. Chapter three won't be rushed like that, and I can't kill one person per chapter too. So hope you will enjoy this!

"Our worst nightmare... Daughtry ?" asked Idol.

"What? No! Are you guys obsessed with him or what?" replied the voice in the speaker; it sounded really annoyed. "Listen, I'm going to kill you, all of you. It's a revenge, you see."

At the end of the sentence, everybody turned to face Scene who was still in her normal bouncy mood. So it's not her. And everyone knew she couldn't possibly hurt a fly. But what is up with that person anyway? Killing everyone at MyMusic isn't PLUR at all. And MyMusic didn't kill anybody... except for Lenny but that was ROTFL:BRBTTYL:)'s fault... well MyMusic _had_ produced and released the Jolt but... Anyway, back to the topic. Everyone at MyMusic was dumbfounded, even Indie. At one point Idol tried to speak but was quickly interrupted by the killer.

"Shut up, mainstream girl. Yes I know you. You are just a mean girl. You try to act like you're a good person but deep down, your heart is tainted in pure hate. I think I'm going to kill you first, just for my own pleasure." The 'killer' ended his mini rant with a laugh.

"What the Hilary Duff? I didn't do anything wrong in my life! Besides being friends with Loco... Wait a minute, are you Loco? If so, did you escaped from being a rat?" questioned Idol with a frown on her face.

"Oh that Loco girl, she was very lovely. Too bad she was turned into an animal. I loved meeting her. But no, I'm not that lovely lady."

Indie looked at Idol, somehow shocked. The killer knew Loco. And if it's not Daughtry, then it must be Loco's best friend or something like that. Techno and Dubstep are hugging each other, frightened about this crazy event. Intern 2, not impressed at all, is just making a flowchart about how crazy people are when all they think about is revenge. Scene is hiding under her desk, scared because of this mean person. She wasn't that scared with the guys on 4Something because Indie just danced with her before that. But now, she didn't get anything from him in a long time! And Scene was really tired with this whole relationship. When Indie take a step forward, he also push her two steps backward. Maybe the best for her was to just let go... Hip Hop didn't really know what was going on but he took his Harry Potter key chain in his hands and hold it tight. Metal, too sad to really enjoy this situation, just kept his head down and looked at his shoes. Alex felt really sorry for him and patted his shoulder. When he was about to back up, Metal put his hand on his shoulder and touched Alex's fingers.

"Thank you for doing that. I'm not usually like that but now..." trailed off Metal with a sad look on his face.

"That's okay, I understand. You know, I also had ups and downs. I don't really have a great life too but you have to surround you with good people. For me, it was Idol."

"You mean that girl really is good? Like really nice and all that? Say what? Say WHAT?" started off Metal but stopped quickly when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Yes, she is really nice when you get to know her. I think her "mainstream" is just a facade; when we are together, which is like all the time by the way, well, she is a different person. Not preoccupied by being the same as everybody else or watching reality shows. Did you know she loves watching horror movies with me? She said it's because she can burn calories but I know that's a lie. And the same goes for me. She knows me too well, even the things I don't talk with her, like my love for..." began Alex but stopped his sentence before revealing too much stuff. He blushed a little and sat next to Metal.

"Your love for...? Actually that's not my private life, you can tell me if you want or keep it for yourself. But, you know that your speech was really nice to hear? Idol not as mainstream as on the office and your friendship with her. Why can't I have a friendship like that?" asked Metal, looking into Alex's bright green eyes.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed me rambling about my friend Idol. And you can have a friend like that, a best friend. I can be your friend if you want!" replied Alex while thinking about getting Metal-ish. Metal music is really nice, maybe not for the ears though.

Metal couldn't reply back as an out-of-place scream was heard in the green wall room. Everyone rushed into the room to see the first body, lying on the ground in his pool of blood. No one could move a finger. No one could talk. No one could ever think right.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

I'm evil, I know. So, who is the killer ? Who is dead ? Who screamed 'No'? Find out next chapter !

PS : There is a hint in there, a hint that can reveal the killer's identity. But it's well hidden.


End file.
